Who are you?
by I.S.O.D
Summary: Sara does somethign she regrets but then Greg forgets. I'm sorry about the title, but it just sort of fit!


Title: Who are you?  
Author: I.S.O.D  
Fandom: CSI  
Pairings: Greg and Sara  
Spoilers: Nope  
Sequel/series: Nope  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine but I would be soooo happy if they were!  
Summary: Sara does something she regrets but then Greg forgets

A/N Sorry if this story is a bit depressing (it does get better so don't desert me before you've finished reading)! I'm starting to think my mate Welly's stories are rubbing off on me. I may even start writing slash, you never know!

A/N2 I know its another Greg story (with added Sara) but he's just so cute. I want to pick him up and put him in my pocket!

Greg was in the locker room, changing his shirt. He'd just done up the last button when Sara walked in.

'Oh, hey Sara!' Greg greeted her turning around to face her.

Sara didn't answer him; she just strode over and pushed him into his locker.

'Whoa,' Greg started to say something but his words were cut short by Sara as she leaned forward and kissed him. Greg responded automatically.

Sara pulled back after a minute or two and walked out of the locker room. Greg touched his lips thoughtfully.

'What's got into her?'

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Nick walked past the locker room and saw Greg standing dazedly in front of his locker.

'What's up Greggo?' Nick asked walking into the locker room.

'Oh nothing,' Greg replied absently looking past Nick into the corridor where Sara had just disappeared. 'I'd better go, I've got work to do.' With that Greg walked past Nick and out into the corridor towards his DNA lab.

Nick walked out of the locker room and bumped into Warrick.

'Hey, d'you know what's up with Greg?' Nick asked him

'Nope, I was just gonna ask you the same about Sara.'

'Didn't know anything was up with Sara, I haven't seen her tonight. But I was walking past the locker room and I saw Greg just standing there in front of his locker and he looked totally dazed.' Nick told Warrick.

'Well I went to see Archie to see if he'd got the video footage for the case and I saw Sara standing in the break room pouring a cup of coffee but the cup was full. I had to go in and take the coffee pot away to stop her burning herself! What is up with those two?' Warrick explained to Nick.

'I have absolutely no idea!' Nick sighed walking towards trace.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Sara walked into the DNA lab just as Greg was taking a print out from the GCMS.

'Look about earlier…' Sara started.

'What about it?' Greg replied turning from the GCMS to look her straight in the eye.

'Erm… I er… I'm sorry I shouldn't of done it,' Sara said slightly put off by Greg's piercing stare.

'Why? You seemed to quite enjoy yourself!' Greg said turning back to the sheet in his hand.

'That's the thing when you're around me I enjoy myself too much. You don't get it, I'm a loner. I don't let my feelings get in the way. I'm better off the way I am,' Sara said sadly. 'Stops me getting hurt and let down,' she thought to herself.

'Well if you felt that way you shouldn't've done it, should you?' Greg shot over his shoulder walking out of the lab and towards Grissom's office.

Sara sagged into a chair in the DNA lab and began to cry.

'Why did I have to open my big mouth?' she thought. 'Why can't I just let myself be happy!'

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Greg walked out of Grissom's office deep in thought, so deep that he didn't notice the wet floor outside the break room. He stepped on it and felt his feet give way underneath him, but it was too late to save himself.

Catherine was walking out of the DNA lab looking for Greg just as he slid on the wet floor. She heard an almighty crack as Greg's head hit the floor. She ran to see what had happened and found Greg unconscious with pool of blood spreading away from the back off his head. She whipped out her cell and dialled 911.

'I need an ambulance NOW!' she said as soon as the operator picked up.

'Where are you?' the operator asked calmly.

'Crimelab, one of our tech's has fallen over and cracked his skull.'

'We'll send one straight away.'

Just as Catherine put the phone down, Sara walked out of the trace lab to find Greg lying on the floor with a pool of blood and Catherine kneeling next to him, quietly talking to him.

'Oh my God! What the hell happened?' she cried rushing to kneel next to the man she loved.

'He was coming out of Grissom's office and wasn't looking where he was going and slipped on the wet floor,' Catherine explained calmly to a nearly hysterical Sara.

'Why was the floor wet? And why wasn't there a sign?' Sara spat the questions at Catherine like it was her fault that Greg was lying unconscious on the floor.

'Sara calm down! It's not my fault! God, what's got into you?' Catherine looked inquisitively at Sara.

Sara was saved from answering by Grissom, Nick and Warrick all walking round the corner and seeing Greg lying in the corridor with Catherine and Sara kneeling round him.

'What happened?' Grissom asked walking over to where Greg was lying.

'Greg was just walking out of your office, I think he was looking for you, and he slipped on the wet floor,' Catherine explained. Sara was still kneeling next to Greg stroking his hair and whispering quietly to him.

'Come on Greg, wake up, please baby wake up.'

'Hey, why was the floor wet?' Nick asked, always the one for asking the obvious.

'No idea!' Catherine and Grissom said simultaneously.

'S'cuse me,' the paramedic interrupted the group's silence.

'Come on Sara, he's in good hands now,' Warrick coaxed her, gently pulling her to her feet and leading her away from where Greg was and into the break room.

'No wait!' Sara gasped, turning out of Warrick's grasp. 'Grissom, he had this in his hand coming out of your office.' She passed Grissom the GCMS print out.

'Thank you, Sara. Now go and sit quietly in the break room.'

'Please Grissom! I want to go in the ambulance with him. Please,' she looked desperately at him.

'No. We have to get on with this case. I will drive you to the hospital when shift is finished.'

Sara walked defeatedly into the break room, sank into the sofa and began to cry.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Archie was walking past the break room and saw her.

'Hey Sara! What's up?' he asked sitting down next to her.

She looked tearfully at him. 'It's Greg.'

'Whoa, what's happened?'

'He's been taken to hospital, he fell over in the corridor and cracked his skull,' Sara explained starting to cry at the memory of Greg lying on the floor with blood surrounding his head like a halo.

'Oh God! Is he going to be OK?' Archie looked shocked at the thought of Greg in hospital with such a fatal injury.

'I don't know,' she cried burying her face in her hands. 'It's all my fault,' she said more to herself more than Archie.

'No. It's not your fault. It's the fault of the person who made the floor wet,' Archie said vehemently.

'Yes, but if he'd been looking where he was going and not thinking about me then he would've seen the floor and not slipped over!' she said, finally looking Archie in the eye.

'Wait. Why was he thinking about you?' Archie asked looking right back at Sara.

'Because earlier… I er… well I k…kissed him,' she faltered looking at the floor. 'and then… I told him… I thought it was…erm… well I told him I thought it was a mistake.'

'Oh Sara! Do you know how much he loves you? He's loved you ever since you came from San Francisco.'

'What!'

'You never knew! Didn't you see him and hear the things he said when you first arrived!'

'I thought he was just joking around, you know flirting and stuff. I didn't think he was serious! Shit! I've screwed up big time and now he might die or be in a coma and it's all my fault because I screwed up again!'

She ran out of the break room and towards Grissom's office. It was empty. She screamed letting out all of her anger and guilt. Nick came running out of the layout room.

'Jesus Sara, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you'd really hurt yourself!'

'Where's Grissom?' she asked frantically.

'He's gone to a scene with Warrick and Cath. Where's the fire, Sara?'

'I need his permission to go and see Greg.'

'Why are you so desperate to see Greg?'

'Because I love him,' she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the Crimelab and into the car park to her car.

'Sara, wait!' Nick cried trying to catch up with her. 'If you're insistent on going at least let me drive.' He got out of the Crimelab to see her Tahoe taillights disappearing down the strip towards the Desert Palms hospital.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Sara walked into the hospital reception.

'Hi,' she said to the receptionist. 'I'm looking for a Greg Sanders, he came in earlier. Head contusion.'

'Are you family?' the receptionist asked sounding very bored.

'Well… no. but I really need to see him,' Sara desperately pleaded with the receptionist.

'If you're not family, you can't see the patient without his consent,' she answered in the same bored tone, like she was reading out of a textbook.

Sara turned away from the reception and sat on a chair by the wall.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

She was still there an hour later when Grissom turned up, looking very angry. He strode up to Sara.

'I specifically told you to stay in the Crimelab, in fact I told you to stay in the break room and calm down!' he stared at the still seated Sara, waiting for her to look up at him. 'Can you not listen to a word I say!'

She just sat in the same position not saying a word, as she had done for the last hour.

'Sara, are you listening to me? SARA!'

'Oh, Grissom. I didn't see you there,' Sara said distractedly.

'Well, have you seen him?' Grissom asked sitting down next to her, finally defeated by her distracted attitude.

'Hm? Oh no, I'm not family. They won't let me without his consent, so I'm just waiting for him to wake up,' Sara replied staring at the floor and still sounding really distant.

'You know he may not wake up today,' Grissom said gently. 'Come on, let's get you home. We'll come back tomorrow, see if there's any improvement.'

'No, I want to be here when he wakes up. I need to make sure he's forgiven me.'

'Please Sara, let me take you home. There's nothing you can do for him sitting here.' Grissom stood up gently pulling Sara with him. 'Come on.' He led her towards the exit and into his waiting Tahoe.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Grissom walked out of his office looking for Sara. He found her in the TV lab talking to Archie.

'Sara,' he said quietly.

She turned round and saw the look on his face.

'My God! What's happened?' she asked panic rising in her.

'He's woken up,' Grissom replied a grin spreading across his face.

'Is he ready for visitors?' Archie asked standing up next to Sara.

'Yes, but you are not to see him until after shift has finished,' he stressed looking at Sara who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. 'OK?'

'Sure.'

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Sara walked into the reception of the Desert Palms Hospital.

'Hi,' she said to the receptionist, who was different from before. 'I'm here to see Greg Sanders, he woke up today.'

'Sure,' smiled the receptionist. 'He's in room 17 just down the corridor and to the left, OK?'

'Thanks,' Sara replied turning and walking in the direction the receptionist had pointed.

She reached the room and looked through the window before going in. Greg was sat watching the television, there was a bald patch on the back of his skull where the doctors had had to stitch him up, the stitches were covered with a big white bandage.

'Hi Greg,' she smiled going through the door to finally see the man she loved after so many sleepless nights of worry.

'Hi… Ms. Sidle,' he replied straining to see the stitching on her Crimelab coat. 'How can I help you? I didn't think I'd been in a MVA or anything, so why are you here?'

'Greg, it's me Sara. You're a DNA tech at the LVPD Crimelab with me.'

'Yeah, I know I'm a DNA tech but I don't think we've met before.'

'Oh god!' she sobbed, running out of the room to find Greg's doctor.

She ran to the nurses' station.

'Erm… I'm looking for Greg Sanders doctor,' she told one of the nurses.

'Oh, you mean Dr. Doyle, she's just with another patient. She'll be back in 15 minutes,' the nurse told her turning back to Greg's file. 'Can I help you in…' the nurse turned back to Sara and found her running down the corridor to the hospital car park and her waiting Tahoe.

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Sara didn't go into work for the next two days, she stayed in bed. She ignored the numerous phone calls from Grissom, Nick and even Catherine.

She finally dragged herself out of bed when she heard the doorbell ringing continuously, she just wanted them to go away.

Opening the door a crack she found Nick standing on the doorstep.

'Go away,' she said simply trying to shut the door in his face. Nick had expected this and placed his foot in the way as soon as the door opened.

'No! Do you know how worried everyone is about you. You go and see Greg on Wednesday and then you don't turn up for work on Thursday or Friday. You don't return our calls, you don't go and see Greg again. What is up with you?'

'He doesn't know who I am,' she replied in a monotone, walking away from the door but not shutting it in Nick's face.

'What?' Nick exclaimed walking into Sara's house. 'I knew he'd lost his memory but I didn't realise it had gone that far back!'

'Oh god! That means he's lost his memory of everything from when I arrived in Las Vegas.'

'Oh Sara, what are you going to do?' Nick gasped sitting down on the sofa next to her.

'I don't know. I mean I kissed him, basically declared my love for him and now he doesn't even know who I am. What do you think I should do?' she said turning to look at him next to her.

Nick took a while to answer thinking about what he should say.

'Well, firstly I think you need to go back to work instead of sulking round here for the rest of your life and secondly you need to talk to Greg. He's still in the hospital because they're worried about his memory loss.'

'Oh about that,' Sara said turning back to stare at her hands. 'I thought they were supposed to test for that with any head trauma victim?' she looked again at Nick waiting for his answer.

'When you went to see him they hadn't properly examined him yet, he'd only been awake for about two hours and the doctor was swamped with the other patients.'

'Oh the joys of American hospitals!' Sara rolled her eyes.

'So are you coming to work tonight?' Nick asked ignoring Sara subtle change of subject.

'I don't know, I know I should but what if I muck up because my minds not on the work?'

'You won't, now please come back to work, we're swamped. What with Greg not being there either, we have to do our own DNA testing because they can't find a replacement!'

'But I thought there was one there before I… I…'

'Yeah there was,' Nick interrupted her knowing what she was trying to say. 'She lasted a couple of shifts before she realised everyone was comparing her to Greg. Then she just stormed out in the middle of the third shift when Warrick was stupid enough to say "but Greg does it this way!". They've tried finding someone else but no ones applied for the job because they know that DNA night-shift is one of the hardest jobs in the Crimelab!'

Suddenly both of their pagers started beeping. Nick quickly looked at his, Sara just sat there not bothering to look at hers, she knew exactly who it would be.

'Grissom,' she sighed.

'Grissom,' Nick said looking at her surprised. 'You didn't even look at your pager.'

'He's the only one, apart from you, who pages me out of work.'

'Oh.'

'So are you coming in?' he asked pleading with his eyes.

'Yes,' she sighed standing up. 'Just let me go and washed up and dressed, OK?'

'Sure, I'll phone him and tell him we're on our way.'

'Fine, the phone is by the door.'

$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$

Greg stood in the DNA lab, looking a bit lost.

'Hey Greg!' Archie called from the AV lab. 'How are you feeling?'

'I… I'm fine,' he stammered walking out of the DNA lab towards Archie. 'Archie right?' he asked as he reached the doorway of the AV lab looking apologetic.

'Yeah, you don't remember me?' Archie asked sounding disappointed.

'No, I'm really sorry. I hope we're good friends you seem like a nice guy.'

'Thank you.' Archie looked behind Greg and saw Grissom standing patiently in the DNA lab. 'Greg I think Grissom wants to talk to you.'

Greg spun round and started to walk quickly towards his lab.

'Grissom? Can I help you?'

'Greg. Right. I need you to process this for me,' he said holding up a pair of nail clippers. 'Can you remember how to do that?'

'Yes,' he replied tersely. 'I haven't completely forgotten _everything_!'

'Sorry,' Grissom looking suitably ashamed. 'Thank you.'

Grissom walked out of the DNA lab and saw Sara and Nick coming out of the locker room.

'Sara, thank god! Where have you been?' he said rushing forward to catch her before she had time to turn and walk away from him.

'Oh, hi Gris. I've… er been a bit ill,' she told him but not looking him in the eye.

'Well I'm glad you're back. Break room in five minutes, OK?' he said looking at Nick as well.

'Sure Grissom, see you then,' Nick said starting to head towards the break room.

'I'm just going to get something out of my locker, OK?' Sara told Nick walking back into the locker room.

'Fine, just don't go AWOL on me,' he grinned walking to catch up with Warrick.

Sara smiled half-heartedly at this comment. She walked into the locker room and was just opening her locker when she heard someone running down the corridor towards the locker room. She looked expectantly towards the door but felt her heart drop as Greg rushed into the locker room.

'Oh, hi,' she greeted him turning back to her locker.

He didn't respond and suddenly she felt herself being turned round firmly by hands on her waist.

'Wha…' her exclamation was cut short by Greg's lips being pressed firmly against hers. She melted into his arms and his kiss; a fog began to cloud over her mind as his tongue played with hers, his hands rubbing her back, finally coming to rest on her hips.

After what seemed like a few seconds but was in fact nearer a few minutes Greg reluctantly pulled back. Sara opened her eyes quickly to see why Greg had pulled away; she started to think he had regretted what he had done. Panic rose in her until she looked at his face, there was a huge grin spread across it; she couldn't help but return the grin.

'What?' she asked. She was still grinning but not exactly sure why.

'I remember.'


End file.
